Nizam
Nizam is the main antagonist in the 2010 Disney live action film Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. He was portrayed by , who also played Don Logan in Sexy Beast, Archibald Snatcher in The Boxtrolls, and Trevor Slattery in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. History Background When the film starts, Nizam seems kindly and loyal. Such as helping prince Dastan get onto his horse and helping the Persian king with difficult decisions, he even rescued his brother from a lioness which was stalking them. Nizam was also highly trusted by the king and his sons and when Dastan is framed for murder, Nizam is the first person he thinks about talking to, wanting to show him the dagger. Battle of Alamut Nizam also launched an attack on the holy city of Alumat, claiming that they were selling weapons to the enemy. When Dastan slips a note into his coat pocket, asking him to meet him somewhere. But when Nizam and Dastan meet, Dastan notices that his uncle's hands are burnt. Dastan asks why and Nizam claims that he burnt his hands trying to pull the poisoned robe of the king. But Dastan finds out that Nizam had poisoned the cloak and tried to frame him, and also launched the attack on Alumat to find the dagger and some of the sand it requires. Dastan then decides to get back to Alumat before Nizam, encountering some Hassansins on the way. Death When Dastan eventually reaches Alumat, he has a meeting with his brother Tus. But the meeting is interrupted when Nizam slits Tus's throat, killing him. He then reveals that he plans to use the dagger to go back in time to the time when the king was nearly killed, but never save him and become king himself. The dagger eventually gets stolen and given to Nizam. This leads to a fight on the sand-glass which causes Dastan to go back in time to when the siege on Alumat finished. He then reveals Nizam's plans and Nizam tries to kill him, only to be killed himself when Tus stabs him with a dagger. Gallery Nizam.png|Nizam watching the king adopt a young street rat named Dastan. Nizam 2.png|Nizam provoking his superiors into attacking the kingdom of Alamut. Nizam 3.png|Nizam in the king's palace. Nizam 4.png|Nizam meeting with Dastan in secret, after Dastan is accused of murdering the king; Nizam 5.png|Nizam convincing Prince Tus to have Dastan killed without trial. Nizam 6.png|Nizam confronting Dastan after killing Tus. Nizam 7.png|Nizam preparing to battle Dastan Nizam 8.png|Nizam's treachery exposed when Dastan uses the Sands of Time to return to the past. Nizam 9.png|Nizam stabbed by Tus with a dagger after attempting to murder Dastan. Nizam's death.png|Nizam lying dead on the ground. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Warlords Category:Related to Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Pure Evil Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Prince of Persia Villains Category:Mongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Control Freaks Category:Servant of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Opportunists Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Disciplinarians